My Favorite Song
by readingfreak101
Summary: Troy and Gabriella met but she left. What happens when she comes back. Oneshot, Songfic to Tim McGraw and best of all, TROYELLA!


* * *

20-year old Troy Bolton sat down on his parents couch. He was visiting for the summer, before he had to go back to college, for another fun filled year. He flipped on the TV and put it on MTV.

"And here is the newest music video from Gabriella Montez!" The announcer shouted. He sat up and looked at the screen. He knew her, but not from school or anything. Her face appeared on the screen as she started walking around and dancing with some friends.

_He said the way my brown eyes shined  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said 'That's a lie'  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
On backroads at night  
And I was right there beside him all summer long  
And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone  
_

Troy thought back to the summer that she was here. They had met walking down the side walk. From there on they spent every moment together. One night his car got stalled on a deserted road.

_Troy and Gabriella got out of the car that wouldn't move. He lifted up the hood and nothing appeared to be wrong. _

"_Not what," Troy asked annoyed. She laughed at him and went over to hug him. Once she wrapped her arms around his neck he calmed down a little._

"_It'll be fine. If we have to we'll sleep in the car." She said. He gave her a kiss before pulling out his cell phone and calling the car company._

"_They said they can't get here until tomorrow morning because no one is available." Troy said going to the trunk and pulling out blankets. _

"_Let's sleep in the back, there will be more room," Gabriella said. He nodded. It took them a while before they finally got into a comfortable position. Her head was on his chest as they both laid sideways, looking at each other._

"_Night Troy," Gabriella whispered._

"_Night," he whispered back as they both fell asleep._

He snapped out of the memory and watched the screen, knowing he wouldn't be able to look away, but he was okay with that.

_  
But when you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me_

Troy realized that this song was about him, him and everything they had gone through together. He thought about the lyrics and realized what half of them were for.

"_Swings!" Gabriella yelled running over and sitting down on one of the rusted old swings. Troy laughed and watched her. It had been two days since they met and they were already inseparable. They hadn't kissed yet but both knew that it was going to happen._

_The moonlight bounced off of the lake and onto her face making her look even more radiant, if that was possible. No one was out, it was just them and the stars._

"_What?" She asked pouting. He shook his head. They had just gotten back from dinner, she was wearing a black dress that came down to her thighs._

"_Just thinking of how cute you look," he said walking over to her. She smiled and he went behind her and started pushing. Suddenly he stopped and walked in front of her._

"_Hi," she said happily. He chuckled and she started giggling._

"_Hey," he said quietly. Their eyes connected as they both leaned in and kissed for the very first time._

It was a moment that Troy would never forget, he went back to the park once before and all the memories came flooding back, she had just left. From then on he didn't come back, he couldn't remember, he didn't want to.

_  
September saw a month of tears  
And thankin' God that you weren't here  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed  
Is a letter that you never read  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe  
_

September was the month she had left. He went up to her hotel room to find no one in it, he went down to the front desk and they told him she had checked out earlier that day.

It took him forever to get over her, he had gone out on a couple of dates but nothing to serious, or at least nothing as serious as her.

_  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness  
I hope you think that little black dress  
Think of my head on your chest  
And my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw  
I hope you think of me  
_

Troy now remembered what the second part of the chorus was about. Ever time they would go out to lunch, she would usually wear a pair of blue jeans that looked like they had been washed over a hundred times.

When he asked her about them she replied with a shrug and, "I love these jeans, had them for around four years now. I never used to wear them a lot though," to say he was surprised was the least. When he asked her why they were so important now.

"It was what I was wearing when I met you," she replied leaving him speechless.

He was definitely thinking of her now, did this mean she was back? If she was then where was she?

At the park Gabriella sat on the swings wishing he could be there to hold her. She was wearing the blue jeans and looking at the lake which didn't move. She started humming the song that she had written just for him not knowing he was listening to her on his television at the very moment, just a few blocks away.

Troy turned off the TV after the song was over, he had a million thought running through his head. For the next hour he tried to keep his mind off of her but it never worked, he finally decided to go for walk hoping that would clear his mind.

He pulled his jacket on and walked out the door but before he would take one step he noticed an envelope on the door step, addressed to him. He ripped it open and read the one that said. 'Open first'.

_Dear Troy,_

_Either you saw the video and went out to get the letter or you didn't and you were just leaving the house for some reason._

_I am so sorry for leaving you like that three years ago. I hope that you will one day forgive me. I knew you were In town because I called Chad and made him promise not to tell you._

_Also in the envelope is the letter that was mentioned in the song, I meant to give it to you before I left but I didn't have time, I had to get somewhere and fast. It explains it all in the letter. Just know that I'll always love you._

_Your Forever,_

_Gabriella._

He took out the other sheet of paper that was in his hands and unfolded it. There were tear stains all over the paper but it was still readable.

_Troy,_

_I'm so sorry to leave like this but my father had a heart attack and died last night. My family needs me right now and I have to go, I probably won't be coming back though._

_These past three months with you have been perfect and I don't want to see it end but at this moment it has to. Every single time I saw you, I couldn't help but smile, every time someone brought you up I would go on for hours about how great you were._

_Maybe one day I'll see you again, but know, that even though I never said so, I love you._

_Gabriella_

At that moment he wished he would be there for her. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes. He finally knew why the one he loved the most left him.

Troy thought back to the lyrics and ran down the street towards the old park that he hadn't visited in almost two years. As he got closer and closer he saw her, he saw Gabriella.

She looked up at him eyes full of tears. He ran over to her and hugged her letting her cry into his shoulder. "You came back," he said. She nodded in his chest.

He looked down at the girl in his arms and smiled at what he saw, she was wearing the jeans. "I love you too," he whispered before leaning down and capturing her lips in a soft kiss. It seemed to last forever even though it was only a couple of seconds.

"I'm so sorry I left!" She started sobbing again.

"No don't be, your family needed you," He whispered rubbing her back. "Are you here for good," he asked hopefully a little while later. They had moved from the swings to the slide with her sitting in between his legs.

"Yeah, I decided to move down here for good, unless I have something to do," she said happily before leaning down and kissing him again.

They both knew that nothing would separate them again and they had gotten back together all because of a song, which was their new favorite song.

* * *

**What did you think? I didn't like the ending very much but didn't know how to end it. **

**Also, I am thinking about doing a series of 'The New Girl in Town'. For those of you who haven't read it then it is on my profile. If you have then here is what I will maybe do-**

**You can PM me and tell me what you want, like who is new and who is mean. I'll try and make it work the best that I can but for some it may not be possible. **

**Please tell me what you think about the idea and the story. I care if you hated it but I still want to know.**

**Amanda!**


End file.
